piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mrcharlton
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CJSFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 13:06, February 1, 2011 Re:Inaccuracy First, I would like to apologize for being late in replying(as you can read from my userpage). Anyway, here is my reply. I noticed recently your changes on the Blackbeard artical following an update made earlier in the day. First off, yes, Ian McShane is 5'9, but that artical is about Edward Teach, not Ian McShane. Edward Teach was 6'4 in life which made him a very intimidating man. :Well, the article is about Blackbeard in POTC, not Blackbeard in real history. We put some of the important differences in the article, but different sizes aren't that big of an issue as BB's death...mostly because of the possibility(since OST looks to take place around the 1750s), that BB may have shrunk a little as he got older(it seems possible). I do however accept the fact that you talked about Edward teach surviving the encounter with Maynard only because I actually found it an interesting theory, plus it would be cool if that actually happened. :I'm glad you like it, but I'm afraid that one of the other admin of this wiki put that in(although I did go with it, since it's likely). Depending if the writers and/or the visual guides say anything, this may be what happened to BB during his "death". Another historical innacuracy I found and tried to correct is the page that said "Edward Teach wasprobably born in Bristol in 1680, but some writers claim New York, Philidelphia, Bristol, Denmark, and even California!" No, they don't. New York and Phily, maybe, however that is unlikely. But nobody ever claimed Denmark or California! California in the 1600s was a Spanish pronvince and wasn't even settled, let alone an Englishman being born there! It was wasteland at the time. :You may correct that...I didn't even notice that I undid that type of revision. Sorry. Also, I am descended from Edward Teach, and my ancestor, Edward's son, was a Bastard child named Johnathan Mathews and I would like to include him as well. :Interesting info...but I'm afraid we don't really need that in BB's article. But you're more than welcome to mention that in your userpage(in case people are interested). I do admit though, that was a good artical you wrote on Blackbeard, fairly innacurate, but well written all the same. I also noticed you locked up the artical. This is what I would suggest, change the artical to be less innacurate, or create a second artical on a more Historical Blackbeard, so that way we would have two Blackbeard artic, one movie, one historical. :Quite honestly, this page has been here way before I did. I did add some stuff onto BB's article, but I didn't write the entire thing, lol. I, as well as many other users here, think that we don't need to do that. I'm sorry, but we have rules on how things are done. Besides, we have all the historical stuff on BB covered(as you can see, his historical death is still in the article). I am very excited of the new POTC movie coming out, before I saw how cool the trailer looked, I thought it was going to be Pirates of the Caribbean and the Curse of the Dying Franchise, but this one looks way better than the last two (first is still my favorite). I'm sorry if I offended you at all in this message, I am just fanatic when people mess up historical content! :I'm glad you're excited for POTC4(like many other Pirate fans like us here at POTC Wiki :D )! It's ok, I understand, but I cannot change anything on BB's page. I also feel mad when POTC mixes historical content, but then I think of it as a learning experience(because I then look it up and find out what happens in real-world history). More innacuracy Listen, not to be a jerk or a stickler, but the Queen Anne's Revenge was a Frigate! Pirates would never sail on a Galleon in history unless forced to! It had forty cannons, and I have no idea why the hell you would remove three of his HISTORIC crewmembers I have added! I worked hard on the articals I have created and edited today, and you do not have the right to just take them away! :I'm sorry, but the QAR is a galleon in POTC. As Jayden Matthews said, since the QAR is portrayed by the Sunset, which played the BP in DMC and AWE(which was a galleon), then the QAR itself is a galleon. There is no way we can say otherwise, since there is not that much difference between the 2 ships(other than the paintjob). As for the crewmembers, they are not needed now because we don't know if they're even PART of the POTC universe. Again, as Jayden Matthews said, this is POTC Wiki, not Pirate history Wiki. Otherwise, we'd not have articles about Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs, etc, in there. And a few important points to make: #Once again to remind you, this wiki is not all about history. POTC is based on history, but we don't need articles about BB's crewmen(unless of course they make some appearance in any POTC material). #Please don't use language like "why the hell", and other inappropriate languages against users(again, what's in the Wiki guidelines). #Please remember, in all talk pages you must end your message with four of these "~". Again, I'm sorry to break this all to you, but this is how it works. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's alright, ye didn't know. But know all these for future reference. Savvy? But no, the Pearl isn't an East Indiaman. There have been many confusions over the BP being an East Indiaman, so I don't blame you for being confused on that subject. BTW, do you like the new image for Crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge? I know it doesn't have BB, but it's better than nothing, eh? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) A lot of them come from the trailer...while the current QAR crew image and the newest image of Florida(which if you look has jungles added to it, unlike the trailer), came from the sneak peek of the Super Bowl TV Spot. The full TV Spot can be seen on Sunday, which would later be posted on the internet(obviously). ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 02:22, February 3, 2011 (UTC) U ever played any of the potc builds? I'm actually one of the moders and I would like to know what you think. (that is if you have played it) :Wow :0 . I'm sorry to say, but I have not played any of the Mod games. The only ones I've played(The Legend of Jack Sparrow and the ''AWE'' video game), were all PS2-PS3 games. I wanted to play Armada of the Damned, but obviously that won't happen. I've never even played POTC Online...Sorry. :/ Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 03:03, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Pirate History Hey mate, I just thought I'd show you something I think you might be interested in. If you wish to enhance Pirate history, I'd really suggest you try this Wiki. Because by the looks of things, it has need of a user who knows Pirate history. But you don't have to do it, but it's only if you like to. Savvy? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 13:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well, from my research, no one's edited it since last December(odd isn't it). Anyway, if you want to help that Wiki with historical information, you're more than welcome to...Because I know how much Pirate history means to you. ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 17:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) EITC This isn't the real-world Wiki, this is the POTC Wiki. Savvy?--Uskok 14:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :So, you're working on New Horizons, but is this New Horizons game a Disney product?--Uskok 14:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Please; joins us in this conversation. We have a lot to discuss.--Uskok 14:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Only the Disney POTC products can be canonical in the POTC world, and the POTC products approved by Disney, like this novel. If this "PiratesAhoy! Community Build 14" doesn't work for the Disney Company, its POTC stories are non-canonical.--Uskok 14:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::But non-canonical informations can't be placed in our articles. So, if one of your storylines says that Jack had a little brother, we can't put that information in Jack's article.--Uskok 14:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sure that the game is good, but our articles are only for canonical informations. But, since we usually place non-canonical informations in "Behind the scenes" sections of our articles, we could mention your informations there. But not in the "Biography" sections. Savvy?--Uskok 14:54, February 10, 2011 (UTC) POTC game Since you are currently our greatest expert for the Pirates of the Caribbean (game), could you help us to expand this subsection?--Uskok 22:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki Hey PirateFan(still trying to think of a good nickname for ye, lol), I'm curious, but I'm not sure it is, but is this the "Pirates Ahoy Wiki"? I'm wondering because I'm actually trying to give the link to PA Wiki to those images as you suggested, but the Pirates Ahoy Wiki I found I believe that it's yours(because of it lacking the "New Horizons" game). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Is this it? I'm not 100% sure that it isn't it, but I'd thought I ask you just to be safe. As for the Calico Jack page...by "the second video game", are you talking about the Pirate's Ahoy game or some other game? Because I do not own many POTC video games(I only own The Legend of Jack Sparrow and At World's End), so I'm not sure which one you're referring to. As to a creation of an article of Calico himself, I'll probably go with that since he does make an appearance in one of the POTC films(even though he's all...skeletony, lol). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :BPF, why are you so sure that the skeleton which Jack salutes is Calico Jack? Do you have any source for that? Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 08:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Armada of the Damned Can you get us a complete list of locations from the game?--Uskok 07:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :You're a real treasure, you know that? With all your knowledge of the game, we could make several new articles. So, all in all, there are 39 islands in the game, right? If there are 5 colonial powers in the game (+ pirates), I assume that their Royal Navies are also in the game? :Providence: (settlement is Nassau) - I thought that Nassau is located on New Providence? :I hope you found these interesting. My friend Erich has a map of the islands drawn by the developers that has them all on it. - That was very interesting. Can you get us that map? :when the Armada of the Damned guy asks what you remember - What's his name? Is he some historical pirate or just a fictional character? :Coasta Diabla: (port is Ville Negro) (Landing Spot is Moldonado's Reef) This is the second fortress island which belongs to Sterling's nemesis Moldonado who is its governor. - What's the name of Maldonado's ship? Is he using just one ship or he has the whole fleet at his disposal? -Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 09:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you tell us something about Penny? We don't know much about her.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 07:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for sharing these precious informations. You can't imagine how much they'll help us. And one more thing. Does this character appears in the game or he appears just in the trailer? And if he appears in the game, does he have a name?-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 13:58, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi ye Pirate are ye going to get LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video game? Dr. Eggman rox 2 YO PIE GOOD! LEGO! I like ye and i like LEGO games too Dr. Eggman rox 2 YO PIE GOOD! re:Pirate lord *'First', read these guidelines. The basic code guidelines of the Brethren Court: #'To review all Featured Article nominations'. All nominations have to be approved by the majority of the Pirate Lords. #'Review and possibly remove FA status from an article'. If a Featured article is deemed to have fallen below Featured standards, it can be stripped of FA status by a majority vote. (These articles will have their Jolly Roger replaced by another symbol undecided upon symbol, which will represent its fall from Featured status.) #'To vote in new members and depose corrupt members'. The Brethren's goal is to eventually get nine members. If a lord believes that another user, who makes frequent worthwhile contributions to the wiki, deserves to be part of the Brethren, then they may nominate them. The nominee is only part of the Brethren when the majority of the existing lords agree upon their entry. If a lord abuses their titles to bully others or if they are blocked three or more times (this includes bans), then a lord can nominate another lord to be stripped of their title. If the majority of the Brethren deem a lord to be unworthy of their title, then the user will no longer be part of the Brethren. If this user shows improvement, then they can be renominated. All votes end a week after the last vote is cast (this is a flexible rule and votes can be extended under some circumstances). All votes involving the Brethren Court concern only active members, i.e. members who have been inactive for less than one month. Therefore any and all votes are based on majorities of active members, not members total. Lords can also have themselves declared inactive, regardless of the duration of inactivity, to exempt themselves from voting for an undefined length of time. :*'Second', I was a simple user for more than a year before I became a Pirate Lord, but that doesn't really matter. What qualifies you for some title isn't the time which you spend here. The quality of your work, and the quality of the articles which you have created, is what qualifies you for the title of a Pirate Lord. Until now, you have created ten articles, and uploaded approximately the same number of images. That's not enough to be nominated for the Pirate Lord. And your redirections of the East India Trading Company to the British East India Trading Company and Jack Sparrow to Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't help much. This is POTC Wiki, not real-world Wiki. If the British East India Trading Company is called the East India Trading Company in the POTC films, then the name of its article is the East India Trading Company. So, try to improve your articles, (for example, add a location infobox in the Guadeloupe article), and soon you'll have your chance to become a Pirate Lord.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 09:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:My articles First, I would like to say that I honestly do not know for sure if we even need that because I'm not sure if we create articles about stuff mentioned in something like the "Below Deck". Because I have not seen any articles added on from previous POTC Wiki users, except for few articles like Blackbeard and Chinese pirates(because they do appear in the franchise). But I'll let Uskok be the judge on if we need Williamsburg...I'm positive that "Spotswood's Palace" and "Governor's Residences" must be deleted(because the only known governor's residence that's in the POTC universe so far is Gov. Swann's mansion). Secondly, I know for sure that we don't need the images you've recently uploaded, because they're not POTC images. The images of "Williamsburg Duke of Gloucester Street" and "Williamsburg Governors Palace" are present day images, which we do NOT use for POTC-related articles(the only ones that need to be real-world images are images involving the cast and crew of the films). And thirdly, I see that you seek to be a Pirate Lord of POTC Wiki. Well, here's my word on this, and I'm not trying to be rude when I say this(I apologize if I do)...I agree with Uskok. For one thing, we get our names to where it's officially named, not from what it's named in real-world history and titles are NOT included into names(the only known exceptions would be Blackbeard and Black Smoke James). Also, for some reason, you are attempting to turn POTC Wiki into Pirate history Wiki. I have already made this very clear to you: this Wiki is for POTC-related information, and information concerning "real-world history" is best served in Wikis like this one. Again, not trying to be rude(apologies if I was), but this is how our Wiki works. Savvy? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :It's ok. And you may ask either me or Uskok, mostly because I don't have all of the answers...hence me saying in my previous reply "I'll let Uskok be the judge if we need Williamsburg", lol. xD And don't worry, none of us are annoyed by you, just by changing things from what they are suppose to be(without having actual reasons of doing so). Other than that, you seem to be a great fellow pirate. ;) And I'm looking forward into seeing your profile(and fictional profile, which I believe is your gameplay in POTC Online?). Oh, and speaking of POTC-content(which I am guessing involves images), is there any chance that you are using this image anywhere in this Wiki? If not I suggest either let us delete it OR, if you want to, you can make your own page full of whatever you can put in it(but you would have to put that is why you're putting it in). Maybe like my gallery of images and animations...I post the content in that page only, mostly since I use the images for either my userpage OR any POTC forum-type stuff. Of course, if you want to make it, you'll have to make a similar page, except with your current username. ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :If ye would need help with images, I'd be happy to help if needed. And no, the pic of "your player who looks like Blackbeard" cannot be in Blackbeard's gallery here(as it is technically fan-made, since it's a character you designed to play as on a game). Although, you can use it for your userpage, though, as well as make an article about your POTC Online character in this Wiki, which has a few of our own POTC Wiki members as users over there: User:Midhav(who is away for the next month), and User:Katbluedog. But again, it's only if you want to...I mean you probably do want to get some recognition for your POTC Online player. Savvy? And that's interesting...you wrote a story of Blackbeard survivng the battle at Ocracoke Lake. Although I think that was Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio's doing about Blackbeard surviving, since it's Ted and Terry(not Disney), who writes the plots of the POTC films. But even so, I don't think you can send a complaint about that(lol xD)...since Disney most likely has the "Copyright law" on their favor. ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:59, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it would make a great "non-POTC" story...unless if it's official POTC material, though. And I don't think there would be issues on the QAR. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 02:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm...I might want to take a look at it(just to see what ye came up with ;)). Although I probably won't be able to read it until tomorrow(I have errands to do for tonite that I must do, sinc I'll be away through most of tomorrow). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 03:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, I may have missed the part about Beckett and Moldonado having their own residences...so maybe we can keep the "Government Residences" page. Although for Williamsburg, I'm still letting Uskok decided, because I don't know if we really need it or not(I'' think not, but I could be wrong). If you can replace the modern with some paintings from like the 17th-18th century, that would be great :D! As for the OST game...I don't think that there is an OST game(I haven't read up on any OST game releases yet). But in its stead, there's the LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, which does include a "LEGO adaption" of the fourth film(it's better than nothing, right?). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 03:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :It would be great, but I don't think that they'd start with the Bartholomew Roberts storyline...since that part of the POTC canon is conjectural. But as I said, a POTC game with an OST storyline is better than none. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 04:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::The "Below Deck" Featurete can be used as a source for some "Behind the Scenes" informations, but it isn't our policy to make articles about persons, locations, organizations, ships etc. which haven't made an appearance in some of the POTC materials (films, comic books, video games), or which haven't been mentioned in some POTC material. So, we don't need articles for Williamsburg, Governor Spotswood's Palace, and Governor Residence. Also, we don't need images for these places, and we certenally don't need images of Robert Lindsay as Sir Edward Pellew. So, read our Manual of Style, and try to keep to the Code. We'll need articles for Maldonado's palace and other '''POTC games locations', (of which, I admit, I known nothing), but that doesn't mean that we'll tolerate other attempts to turn this Wiki into "Pirate-history Wiki". Savvy?-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 09:59, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Edit to Dutchman According to legend, after the Dutchman picked up its cargo, its captain decided to round the Cape of Good Hope during storm season just to make extra money for an early delivery. :Where did this information come from? Did it come from history, the 2003 POTC game, or some other source? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::What manual? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm terribly sorry...I changed it before you replied back. Don't worry, I fixed it. Does it seem right with what the manual said? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:32, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hold on, you added something you think happened. We don't do that at all, unless if it's something that will be explained at a later time(like with how Blackbeard survived Ocracoke). May I see the exact wording of that "Flying Dutchman" excerpt from the manual(like as you see from the game itself)? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Basically it was like this? :As the name suggests, the Flying Dutchman was most likely originaly built in Holland in the laste 16th or early 17th centuries. Though its origins in the Pirates of the Caribbean universe were never explained, it is possible that it is the very same ship that was sent to transport slaves to India in the year 1606. According to legend, after the Dutchman picked up its cargo, its captain decided to round the Cape of Good Hope during storm season just to make extra money for an early delivery. If not, I would much appreciate if I can see whatever is the real thing...mostly because it would help out more. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for that info! It really helped my understanding of the differences...as well as help out with the "Voyage of the Damned" section in the Dutchman's article. BTW, do you need help with putting up this image into your userpage? I'm deleting all the pics that we have agreed to be unnecessary, and that image hasn't been put in any page yet. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:44, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, good plan. If ye need help with any of that, just let me know. ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I personally don't know of any more information we really need in Blackbeard's article, so I probably would have to say no. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:07, March 12, 2011 (UTC)